Woven fabrics having warp elements and weft elements being bound to each other by means of a leon weave are known in the art.
Such woven fabrics comprising metal elements such as steel cords are known from e.g. EP96929B1.
The woven fabrics as described in EP96929B1 suffer however from several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage of these fabrics is the possible instability of the fabric. During production of the fabric, and during winding and unwinding, the fabric has the tendency to run out of alignment.
In order to prevent the fabric of curling, as shown in EP96929B1, adjacent warps having opposite directions of twisting are used. However, in case of metal cords, during production of the fabric, the metal cords have the tendency to move in its unwinding direction. As a result, adjacent warp elements having opposite twisting directions, may become displaced towards each other.